With upsizing of products using organic EL elements or increase in substrate sizes, a demand for upsizing is also growing with respect to vapor deposition masks, and the metal plates for use in production of the vapor deposition masks constituted of metals are also upsized. However, with the present metal processing technique, it is difficult to form openings in a large metal plate with high precision, which cannot respond to enhancement in definition of the openings. Moreover, in the case of a vapor deposition mask constituted of only a metal, the mass thereof also increases with upsizing, and the total mass including a frame also increases, which becomes a hindrance to handling.
Under such circumstances, in Patent Document 1, there is proposed a method for producing a vapor deposition mask including a metal mask in which slits (metal mask openings) are provided and a resin mask which is positioned on the surface of the metal mask and in which openings corresponding to a pattern to be produced by vapor deposition are arranged for a plurality of rows in the lengthwise direction and in the crosswise direction, the metal mask and the resin mask being stacked. According to the method for producing a vapor deposition mask proposed in Patent Document 1, opening precision of the openings of the resin mask by laser irradiation can be improved, and a vapor deposition mask capable of forming a vapor deposition pattern with high definition can be produced. Patent Document 2 to Patent Document 4 are documents relevant to the method for producing a vapor deposition mask proposed in Patent Document 1.